


Драбблы

by Scoffering_Stump



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoffering_Stump/pseuds/Scoffering_Stump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>после длительной переписки Энношита соглашается на встречу вслепую</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Номер Кагеямы всё ещё 9

Наверное, впервые Энношита был рад тому, что у него не слишком выразительное лицо. Он сосредоточенно жевал морской ананас и старался не смотреть на сидящего напротив Терушиму. А тот наоборот не стеснялся и вовсю глазел. И неожиданно молчал. Сказал только «Йо!», когда Энношита подошёл к столику, и спросил «Что-то хотел?». Энношита от него ничего не хотел и уже считал себя участником нелепого розыгрыша, но недоверие Терушимы, когда ему была предъявлена переписка, выглядело настоящим.  
О том, что это всё какой-то фарс, Энношита заподозрил ещё с первого сообщения, полученного с незнакомого номера, но любопытство сыграло своё дело, и ревностная бдительность была усыплена до простой бдительности. Зря или нет – никак не получалось решить. Столик у окна, подходящий под описание, был занят. Терушима – прикидываться, что не помнил фамилию неоднократного и излишне самоуверенного соперника, было глупо – дурачился с палочками для еды и уходить оттуда явно не собирался. Энношита сделал два вывода – или тот сел туда случайно, или это и есть неизвестный игривый собеседник, изводивший его несколько месяцев. И не лень было переться из другого города. Он потоптался на крыльце и решил идти до конца. Попытка втянуть его во фривольную переписку пасовала всухую перед попыткой отказаться от волейбола и претендовать на звание самого большого разочарования в себе не могла. Энношита был предельно нейтрален и корректен, и ни одно его ответное сообщение даже с огромной натяжкой не получилось бы признать компроматом. Угроз ни для него, ни для команды не было.  
Терушима хлопал глазами и не планировал покидать насиженное место даже после того как выяснил, что всё это время слал эсэмэски не Шимизу. Он уже навернул удон и теперь грыз палочки, ожидая хот-дог и поедая взглядом Энношиту. Рождественская предсказательная печенька с издевательским «готовьтесь к романтическим приключениям» отзывалась изжогой изнутри и жжением в левом кармане джинсов. Энношита с трудом проглотил кусок морского ананаса и уставился в окно, отгоняя от себя этот бред.  
Тороно вдруг оказался маленькой деревней, иначе как объяснить возросшую популярность ресторанчика у игроков Карасуно. В пятне фонарного света бликовал очками Цукишима, рядом с ним в темноте шевелилась тень. Энношита решил, что это Ямагучи привычно составлял тому компанию, и вместо того, чтобы тактично отвернуться, стал больше приглядываться – тень казалась намного выше Ямагучи и, вроде как, даже шире. Неизвестностью он мучился недолго, спутник Цукишимы ступил в свет и оказался бывшим капитаном Нэкомы.  
Тороно был катастрофически тесен и кругл. Как и мир.  
– Что там? – спросил Терушима, оторвав, наконец, от созерцания Цукишимы и Куроо.  
Энношита повернулся и неосознанно запихнул свои палочки в рот, зеркаля его жест.  
– Ничего, – промычал он. – Кто, говоришь, дал тебе мой номер? – палочки вернулись к морскому ананасу, разговор – к насущной теме, а Энношита бросил мимолётный взгляд за окно, но там уже никого не было. Наверное, Цукишима углядел его в освещённом окне и предпочёл не светиться сильнее в сомнительной компании.  
Терушима сначала отвлёкся на принесённый хот-дог, а потом ответил:  
– Девятый ваш.  
Энношита удержался от тяжёлого вздоха. Чей интеллект хромал больше – Терушимы, что не смог понятно описать Шимизу, или Кагеямы, который не сумел правильно понять, – сказать было трудно. Но в голове Энношита уже сделал пометку натравить на Кагеяму Цукишиму, когда придёт время подтянуть оценки.  
– В каком-то смысле он оказался прав, – вдруг хмыкнул Терушима и тяпнул хороший кусок хот-дога.  
– Значит, тебе нужен номер Шимизу? – Энношита сделал вид, что не обратил внимания на его слова. А номер Шимизу и вовсе не собирался давать.  
– Чей? – Терушима на миг недоумённо свёл брови на переносице. – М. Зачем он мне теперь? – искренне удивился он.  
И Энношита, снова запихнув пустые палочки в рот, невольно восхитился – он в самом деле поверил Терушиме.  
Печенька незамедлительно ёкнула внутри снова.


	2. Chapter 2

Шарик в проколотом языке Терушимы неприятно давит на вену на члене, и Энношита недовольно шипит, пытаясь свести ноги вместе. Терушима не позволяет. Ослабляет нажим языком и удерживает бёдра, мягко поглаживая колени. Он не сильнее, просто Энношита уже не хочет сопротивляться, когда идеальное давление найдено. Шарик скользит по уздечке, вдоль ствола спускается вниз и задевает яйца. У Энношиты поджимаются пальцы на ногах, напрягаются мышцы на животе и сильнее перехватывает дыхание. Он впервые ощущает щекотку такой сладкой, такой сверлящей, что кончать одновременно хочется и не хочется.  
– Так? – спрашивает Терушима, пока дрочит длинными движениями и ловит его реакции. Неужели действительно видит их?  
– Продолжай, – выдавливает Энношита и кусает пальцы, чтобы не кричать.


	3. Chapter 3

Энношита предпочитает сдерживаться в такие моменты, а Терушима наоборот не замолкает. Он стонет во всю глотку и радостно рассказывает, как ему хорошо и что нужно сделать, чтобы стало ещё лучше. Первую часть Энношита пропускает, а вторую – внимательно слушает.  
Не так давно здесь же, на кровати Энношиты, Терушима толкался в его плохо растянутую дырку, настойчиво целовал шею и спину и говорил, что Шимизу наверняка и вполовину не была бы такой, а Кагеяму он готов на руках носить за то, что устроил всю эту катавасию с номерами, спрашивал, что любит Кагеяма.  
– Да заткнись ты уже с этим Кагеямой, – Энношита ущипнул Терушиму за бедро, и тот, горячо выдохнув в затылок, послушно убрал лишних людей из своей речи, но не умолк сам.  
Энношита, повинуясь его просьбе, чуть царапает зубами член под головкой. Терушима втягивает воздух сквозь зубы и выгибается, жёстко проезжаясь ладонями по своим соскам, и всячески одобряет. Интуитивно Энношита чувствует, что повторение подобного трюка быстро приблизит того к развязке. Он снова проезжается зубами по стволу и едва успевает выпустить изо рта член, как по щеке начинает стекать чужая сперма. Терушима блаженно стонет, тянет его на себя, облизывая и целуя, но Энношите уже нет дела до брезгливости, когда сильные пальцы сжимаются уже на его члене, а голос много чего обещает.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ER, обстановка летнего лагеря

Энношита просыпается от того, что его задницу тискают. Терушима трётся щекой об одну ягодицу, а вторую наглаживает рукой.  
– Я так скучал, – тянет он, продолжая своё занятие.  
Вокруг полутемно, только квадрат света на полу из маленького дверного окна – похоже, свет в школе ещё не гасили – и везде инвентарь, сами они валяются на единственных матах, которые можно считать чистыми.  
– Ты спи-спи, – говорит Терушима, заметив, что Энношита уже проснулся.  
– Не мог бы ты перестать?  
Терушима отказывает.  
– Я хотя бы с ней поговорить могу, – он снова трётся щекой, а Энношита чувствует укол совести.  
В самом деле, вряд ли Терушима попросил выкроить время перед отбоем только для того, чтобы любоваться его спящим видом. Но и упрекнуть себя Энношита тоже не может – капитанство и лагерь выматывают до предела.  
– Не-не, – Терушима отрывается от своего занятия и поднимает голову. – Меня всё устраивает. На сегодня.  
Энношита фыркает и хочет перевернуться на спину, но его удерживают.  
– Я ещё не закончил, – Терушима снова укладывает голову на задницу Энношиты и вздыхает. – Знаешь, Чикара, у тебя чёткое имя. Я думаю, оно тебе полностью подходит, и однажды ты тоже это поймёшь.  
– Не называй меня так, – вскидывается Энношита, и тому приходится оставить его филейную часть в покое.  
В чём Энношита сейчас совершенно не нуждается, так это в сеансе рассуждений.  
– Почему ты на меня сердишься, Чикара? – в голосе Терушимы совершенно нет недоумения и раскаяния.  
– Я не разрешал называть себя так!  
– Не ори, Чикара. Ты же не хочешь собрать здесь весь лагерь? – зато там уйма самодовольства.  
На это Энношита отворачивается от него.  
– Приятных снов, Чикара, – звучит ему в спину.  
Не глядя, Энношита пинает Терушиму и, судя по недовольному кряхтению, пинок достигает цели.  
В следующий раз он просыпается от того, что в ухо горячо дышат и громко сопят. Свет в школе уже не горит, погрузив всё в кромешную темноту.  
– Не храпи, – Энношита отпихивает от себя Терушиму.  
Тот опять недовольно вздыхает и шевелится, потирая ушибленное место, но не просыпается. Энношита поворачивается к нему. Лица не видно, но ему нет нужды напрягаться, чтобы разглядеть его выражение, ему достаточно вспомнить. У Терушимы подвижное лицо, он хмурится, кривится, улыбается, шевелит губами и иногда пускает слюни, этот сериал можно смотреть вечно.  
– Все пускают слюни, – авторитетно заявлял он в одну из совместных ночей, растирая лужицу на подушке. – Тот, кто говорит, что не пускает слюни, делает это чаще и больше.  
Энношита достаёт телефон, заводит будильник на пять утра, чтобы успеть незамеченным вернуться в общую комнату, и немного освещает лицо Терушимы. Тот вздыхает и вытягивает губы трубочкой.  
Сегодняшнюю серию сериала Энношита не досматривает – засыпает.


	5. Однострочники

**#01 – Мармелад**  
Энношита с недоумением смотрит на мармелад поверх колбасы, но Терушима с таким аппетитом жрёт свой бутерброд, что к отвращению в равной доле примешивается любопытство.  
  
 **#03 – Адреналин**   
Каждую минуту, когда на Энношиту никто не смотрит, он клюёт носом. Окончательно проснуться никак не получается, реальность кажется резиновой – то выталкивает из себя, то затягивает обратно. Нормальное состояние она приобретает тогда, когда Энношита видит на противоположной стороне площадки довольную рожу Терушимы. Адреналин вспенивает кровь в венах, и Энношита не может сдержать вежливой улыбки в ответ, заранее примеряясь мячом в чужое лицо.  
  
 **#04 – Запястье**  
Терушима хватает Энношиту не только за запястье, чтобы затащить за ближайший угол и зажать, но и за другие части тела, не заботясь о том, что кто-то может их увидеть. Энношита сдавленно ругается после очередного болезненного щипка за задницу и надеется, что лапы Терушимы не оставили там следов.  
  
 **#10 – Спина**  
Спина Терушимы как магнит притягивает взгляд. Энношита никак не может оторваться от мышц, ходящих под футболкой, потому что Терушима никогда не стоит без движения. Он так рад Цукишиме и возможности отвлечься, что тот сразу начинает подозревать неладное.  
Энношита старается не обращать внимания на чужой взгляд, сверлящий его спину.  
  
 **#16 – Облако**  
– Это облако похоже на член, – говорит Терушима.  
– Спасибо, кэп, – закатывает глаза Энношита и отсаживается от него подальше на скамейке.  
Потому что Терушима достал уже всё утро озвучивать очевидное. Хорошо, что рядом больше никого нет.  
Но облако и правда выглядит неприлично.  
  
 **#19 – Жест**  
Танака не скупится на неприличные жесты в адрес Терушимы, пока тот цедит через губу что-то ему в ответ. Энношита дополняет собою эту идиллическую композицию. От его улыбки Терушима мгновенно молча сваливает к своим, а Танака, незаслуженно приписав победу себе, наконец-то оборачивается. Нишиноя, не вовремя пришедший на помощь другу, обречён тоже.  
Терушиме достанется вдвойне. Нет, в миллион раз больше, потому что Энношита уверен, что первым начал не Танака.  
  
 **#26 – Скелет**  
– Приве-е-ет, – костлявая рука появляется перед самым носом, и Энношита с перепугу резво отпрыгивает в сторону.  
Терушима в полутьме обнимается со скелетом и гогочет над его реакцией. Энношита крутит пальцем у виска и обиженно отворачивается.  
Не нужно было соглашаться на ночную прогулку по школе.  
– Ну не дуйся, – весело говорит Терушима, оставляя скелет в покое, идёт следом. Энношита не реагирует на его слова. – Я признаю, тупая вышла шутка. А на верхних этажах одному можно потеряться, – он опять хватает Энношиту за запястье и заталкивает в ближайшую нишу.  
  
 **#30 – Репутация**  
Энношита надеется, что не придётся прощаться с репутацией, потому что скорость Хинаты, пронёсшегося мимо, реактивная. Наверняка тот не успел заметить всю неоднозначную пикантность их с Терушимой положения.  
  
 **#34 – Провокация**  
– Хорошо выглядишь, – склабится Терушима. – Будто всё время подавал, а не принимал.  
Энношита не реагирует на его провокации, насколько бы двусмысленно после совместной ночи они ни звучали. Кажется, у него наконец-то выработался иммунитет.  
– Как-то он тебе много внимания уделяет, – Нишиноя смотрит своими честными глазами снизу вверх.  
И вот это та самая фраза, которую Энношита хотел бы услышать примерно никогда.  
– Это всё твоё воображение, – через силу улыбается он.  
  
 **#36 – Аргумент**  
– Так убийца не дворецкий? – Энношита забывает прожевать попкорн, и он сыплется из приоткрытого от удивления рта.  
Сюжетный ход фильма в самом деле неожиданный.  
– Пофему бы и неф? – пожимает плечами Терушима, но тоже озадаченно трёт лоб. Ноутбук на его животе ходит ходуном.  
– Аргумент, – соглашается Энношита, собирая с себя попкорн.  
  
 **#42 – Точка**  
Энношита чуть ли не полчаса тупо пялится в одну точку на листе бумаги, не зная, с какой бы ещё стороны подъехать к интегралу, даже перестаёт щёлкать ручкой.  
– А, так это же неберущийся интеграл, – Терушима реагирует на повисшую тишину, выглядывая из-за учебника.  
Энношита яростно чёркает на листке, проклиная себя за то, что не догадался заглянуть в лежащую рядом шпаргалку.  
  
 **#43 – Вес**  
Под сеткой творится нечто невообразимое, всё идеальное построение рушится как карточный домик от дуновения ветра, Энношиту толкают, он толкает сам, мяча вообще нигде не видно, и в итоге он не удерживает равновесие и падает. И роняет кого-то на себя. Кто-то немаленьким весом плюхается на него, и Энношита гулко прикладывается головой об пол. В следующее мгновение или через вечность его хлещут по щекам, он расклеивает глаза и видит перед собой вытаращившегося Терушиму, вокруг которого налеплены обе команды. Танака беззвучно шлёпает губами, Терушима тоже что-то говорит, кажется, все что-то говорят.  
«Я видел космос», – хочет сказать в ответ Энношита, но только невнятно мычит и ржёт.  
  
 **#44 – Попытка**  
Всё оставшееся до вечера время с Энношиты пылинки сдувают, но все эти предосторожности излишни, считает он. Ну ударился разок головой, как будто в первый раз, все побывали в таком положении. Но все попытки донести это до окружающих мастерски игнорируются.  
Карасуно тренируется настолько слаженно и единодушно, что Энношиту посещает давняя мучительная мысль – может, без него было бы лучше?  
Но нет, уже через секунду после этой мысли Танака и Нишиноя напоминают, что усмирить их может только он.  
  
 **#45 – Взрыв**  
– Давай поцелую, и всё пройдёт, – хохочет Терушима, подловив, как Энношита украдкой щупает не до конца спавшую шишку.  
Энношита отмахивается, но Терушима в самом деле смачно чмокает его в затылок. В голове будто происходит взрыв, только вместо нитроглицерина гремучая смесь из смущения и боли – потому что Терушима – идиот и давит губами со всей немереной дури, – прочно закладывающая уши.  
Точно он ещё раз приложился головой об пол.  
  
 **#46 – Прямолинейность**  
– Хочу тебя трахнуть, – Терушима вьётся вокруг, заливая то в одно ухо, то в другое. – Можно мне тебя трахнуть?  
– Нет.  
– Прямо здесь?  
– Нет.  
– Прямо сейчас?  
– Нет! – Энношита отпихивает его от себя и старается быстрее скрыться.  
Прямолинейность Терушимы обескураживает и завораживает, поэтому вечером Энношита сдаётся в его милость. В подсобке.  
  
 **#47 – Терпение**  
Терпение – лучшая добродетель, так, вроде бы, говорится? Но Энношита больше склоняется к другому изречению, которое утверждает, что терпение – это ослабленная форма отчаяния. Потому что он уже отчаялся уговорить Терушиму быть хоть немного скромнее, а ещё лучше – вообще ничего не афишировать. Ещё чуть-чуть, и Энношита забьёт его мячом насмерть.  
Бойся гнева терпеливого человека.  
  
 **#48 – План**  
– Мой план на эти выходные такой: пожрать и не вылезать из этой кровати, – Терушима потягивается, одновременно указывая в сторону своей комнаты.  
Энношита даже не успевает сказать хоть что-то, а его уже тащат на кухню исполнять первую часть плана.  
  
 **#49 – Резинка**  
– Кажется, резинка порвалась, – рвано выдыхает Энношита, прекращая двигаться и пытаясь выйти.  
– И куда ты собрался? – Терушима не даёт это сделать и скрещивает ноги на его талии, удерживая и удобнее устраиваясь на кровати. – Продолжай.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hq!бинго, 4А, кроссдрессинг

Под взглядом Терушимы неуютно. Энношите хочется замотаться в одеяло, как гусенице, и никогда оттуда не выбираться. Но одеяла нет, а возможность снять с себя дурацкое облачение выпадет только через полчаса. Быстрее бы уже отмучиться.  
Под рукой Терушимы тоже неуютно. Ладонь скользит от кромки чёрного корсажа боди до талии, Терушима ведёт рукой до живота и сам становится напротив. А затем отвешивает смачный шлепок по заднице и сжимает кроличий хвостик. Энношита подскакивает от неожиданности, хватаясь за плечи Терушимы, чтобы не сверзиться с каблуков, пусть и невысоких. Терушима лыбится так, словно у него два ряда зубов, одним из которых он готов пожертвовать. И продолжает тискать кроличий хвостик.  
– Ты классный, – говорит он, облизывая Энношиту взглядом.  
– Ты одет так же, – отвечает тот, поправляя сбившийся ободок с кроличьими ушками.   
– Я же не буду себя лапать, – Терушима становится сбоку от Энношиты, не отпуская чёртов хвостик. Ритмичные сжимания его ладони отдаются в яйцах. Ещё минута таких манипуляций, и в боди станет значительно теснее.  
Терушима будто читает его мысли. Иначе как назвать то, что рука всё ещё на хвостике? Сам Терушима резко опускается на корточки, его-то ни ушки, ни боди, ни каблуки вообще не смущают и не стесняют, и облизывает Энношиту уже не взглядом. Язык оставляет след прямо по сетчатому чулку от колена до тазовой кости, где заканчивается вульгарный вырез боди. Энношита виляет бедром, пытаясь уйти от прикосновения, но Терушима держит крепко. И вот уже второй мокрый след расчерчивает бедро.  
Энношита находит в себе силы и всё-таки выворачивается из хватки, позорно сбегая поближе к двери. Терушима всё понимает, но намеренно игнорирует все просьбы, протесты, приказы, и это так выводит из себя, что Энношита с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не всадить со всей силы каблук тому… куда-нибудь. Гнев немного отрезвляет, и в боди уже не так тесно.  
– Надеюсь, нам разрешат оставить эти костюмы себе, – говорит Терушима, снова притираясь к Энношите.  
Рука снова посягает на Энношиту. Сначала по-хозяйски гладит внутреннюю сторону правого бедра, движется по паху и замирает на внутренней стороне левого бедра.  
– Точнее, – невозмутимо продолжает Терушима, – разрешат оставить тебе.  
И наконец-то убирает руку.   
И наконец-то их зовут. Энношита никогда так не был рад этому глупому выступлению. Пусть оно длится подольше.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hq!бинго, 3Г, укусы/синяки

Левое плечо расцветает следом от зубов. Энношита по-прежнему хочет в душ, но Терушима опять не пускает.  
– Мне бы в душ, – говорит Энношита, едва за спиной закрывается дверь.  
– Позже, – Терушима настроен решительно и не приемлет возражений.  
Энношита говорит, что он после тренировки, что душ не просто нужен, а жизненно необходим, но Терушима мягко берёт его лицо в свои руки и целует. Целует долго, запойно, и Энношита уже не понимает, как оказывается без одежды.  
– Мне бы в душ, – ещё пытается на что-то надеяться Энношита.  
Но Терушима повторяет:  
– Я же сказал – позже, – и продолжает истязать шею и плечи, где от укусов и засосов уже нет живого места.  
Иногда Терушима бесит одновременным сочетанием понимания и упрямства – понимающим упрямством? – так, что его хочется бросить. И отпинать напоследок. Но как только эта мысль приходит в голову Энношиты, за ней тут же следует другая – не получится. Он уже пытался бросить волейбол, и ни к чему хорошему это не привело. Терушима тоже как волейбол – можно сколько угодно злиться, удивляться, но избавиться от него не выйдет. Эти две вещи – уместно ли Терушиму называть вещью? – прекрасно существуют отдельно друг от друга, параллельно друг другу и вместе с общим знаменателем, так что Энношите просто остаётся ждать, когда он смирится с этим окончательно.  
И тщётно уговаривать Терушиму не оставлять следов на его теле.


End file.
